Halo: The Nameless War
by Colohue
Summary: During and after the events of Halo, this story follows a team of Marines in their quest to escape. Chapter eleven now uploaded.
1. Omega Team

Halo: The Nameless War  
  
Chapter One: Omega Team  
  
"Squad kit up," yelled the large black man to the seven marines around him, "we are facing Covenant on every side and they are not going to lay down. We need everything we can get to fight this thing Omega Team. How they found Earth is not necessary, all we need to know is how to kill the bastards. Now sort out who's taking what."  
  
"Jerkin, Private Adam," said a short and pale looking marine in the corner, his speech changed, "I'll have an Assault Rifle and a Plasma Rifle is no one minds."  
  
"Mesa, Private Lana," called a woman from the pilot seat, "I want a Plasma Rifle too, they're good against Elites, and I'll have a targeted Pistol too."  
  
"Williams, Private Liam," shouted another black man near the back, "I want a Needler and an Assault Rifle. And how many grenades do we get?"  
  
"I hope a lot," whispered a muscle-clad woman behind him, "Gainer, Lieutenant Maria. I want an Assault Rifle and Shotgun. Good old human weaponry works well for me. I bet I'll kill more of those Covenant Arseholes than you guys do."  
  
"Reid, Private Diana, "announced a young looking woman in the middle, "bullshit Maria you go nuts and shoot like crazy. We're the ones that end up killing, you just fuck 'em up a bit. Anyway, we'll have enough frags for four each, we'll have to scavenge after that. I'll take a Rocket Launcher, like I could say no as an explosives expert, and a Needler."  
  
"Williams, Private James," shouted the last male almost lazily, "I'll just take a Pistol and an Assault Rifle. I know I'm not going to get much action, I'm just there to reprogram the machines and stuff what else could I do?"  
  
"Relax Jamie, you'll get as much action as I will, if not more considering how desperate the situation is, a Sniper can't do much in a real warzone." A young woman near the front took off her helmet to reveal long flowing blonde hair down to her elbows. As she spoke she hastily began tying it back. "Thyme, Lieutenant Alice. As usual I'll take my Sniper Rifle and my Silenced Targeted Pistol. I hope to god I get some action."  
  
The group hastily gathered up their weapons and munitions before Private Reid gave them each four frags. They tied them to their belts and waited in their Pelican seats. Sergeant Miller took a Shotgun and Plasma Rifle and stood at the back of the Pelican. His team were looking anxious.  
  
"Look, guys," he said, "we had a transmission from Foehammer. The area is completely clear of Covenant right now. Plus, the Master Chief's down there looking for survivors. I hope he finds Captain Keyes."  
  
"But if he's looking for Keyes what are we doing?" Private Williams frowned as he spoke, "why do we have to do this?"  
  
"No matter how good the Chief is he is important elsewhere, we have to search for survivors on the Pillar Of Autumn, especially Captain Keyes, if we can't find him then we have to go searching Halo for him."  
  
"That could take days," said Jerkin, also frowning, "he could have wandered anywhere trying to get away from the Covenant, and what if he's already dead?"  
  
"That's why I'm hoping the Chief finds him. If he does Cortana will send us a message telling us where he is. Then we have to help the Chief rescue Captain Keyes."  
  
"Wait," said Liam Williams, "if the Covenant have found him, which is likely considering their technology, they won't be torturing him on the Autumn. They'll have taken them to either the ship or that camp we found. Truth and Reconciliation's the ship but I'll bet he's on that camp."  
  
"We'd have picked up some activity around there long ago," said the other Williams brother, not cutting his fringe with a knife, "my bet is the Truth and Reconciliation, much harder to break into. I'm more worried about our safety, it's not wise to go wandering into the Autumn, it's liable to explode at any time."  
  
"That's another mission objective," continued the sergeant, "we have to find any problems that could destroy the Autumn, because they're planning to rebuild it and try and fly it out of here."  
  
"We can't go back to Earth," said Reid confusedly, "so where can we go?"  
  
"If it flies again it'll be to lead the Covenant into a trap set up by the survivors of Reach, it was planned straight away but the Covenant were too close. They engaged us before we could target our jump."  
  
The Pelican flashed with red light.  
  
"Ready Omega Team, lets kill us some Covenant."  
  
As the Pelican landed everybody jumped and equipped a weapon. Smiling, the sergeant looked back at his time.  
  
"Leave no Covenant alive on that thing."  
  
With that, Omega Team leapt out. 


	2. Scavenging The Autumn

Halo: The Nameless War  
  
Chapter II: Scavenging The Autumn  
  
The Pelican rose high behind them, leaving them there with two Warthogs. Jerkin leapt in the Gunner seat of one and scanned the area. Reid took the other, looking around furiously, hoping for something to kill. Thyme lay between them and waited. As the Pelican rose, three blasts rose from the airlock of the Autumn. She zoomed in.  
  
Three grunts stood guard at the entrance and both were shooting wildly with Plasma Rifles. They charged towards the leaving Pelican, coming into firing range as they stepped onto the muddy ground.  
  
The first fell back to cool his weapon and got a bullet straight through the throat. The other two continued firing, Plasma Rifles were notoriously loud. She continued to wait until another had to fall back and cool their weapon, for this it received a shot in the forehead. The third again noticed nothing. The last one was hit as it turned to leave. A bullet went in one ear and stuck in the brain, killing it instantly.  
  
With the guards dealt with she jumped onto the back with Jerkin and they jumped forward. Soaring over the muddy ground. The sergeant turned from the passenger seat towards Thyme.  
  
"You really are the best Sniper in the business, do you know that?"  
  
She looked down, hoping not to be seen blushing.  
  
"Keep behind us, it'd be a shame if you were lost because you were put on such a useless mission for a Sniper."  
  
He turned back to looking forward, Shotgun armed. He had given her something to think about. She knew she was a damn good Sniper, but she was useless at close range, and if she died here the team would be without a Sniper. You couldn't get reinforcements when you were stranded on a ring.  
  
Gainer signalled to stop and everyone climbed off the Warthogs. Thyme crawled forward and again set up her Sniper Rifle towards the Airlock. An Elite was out, searching for the grunts that were meant to be guarding. She had one bullet left and she would not waste it. She waited, everyone knew to be quiet and wait for her to move. She zoomed in to x10 and waited. The Elite saw the grunts and opened its mouth to roar. It got a bullet straight through its jaw and up into its skull. It fell down, dead while Thyme reloaded. The sergeant signalled to move up.  
  
Mesa took the lead, sneaking forwards until she was at the airlock. The Williams of Electronics punched at the panel beside the airlock until a picture of the inside appeared on the screen.  
  
"All clear, I don't see the captain but there's no camera in the control room."  
  
"Let's move in," said Gainer and pushed forwards and inside.  
  
They walked pointlessly a long way until they came to the stairs upstairs. James reported that two grunts guarded the upper floor and an Elite was pacing back and forth between these stairs and the ones further down. A Sniper would not be able to find a good spot to deal with the Grunts. Gainer and Thyme armed their pistols and moved forward with them ready in sight. The older Williams brother moved with them, slightly behind, in case they messed up.  
  
Quickly, Gainer looked across at the camera screen and dived in, Thyme followed and hit her Grunt straight in the eye. The other took three shots from Gainer before it fell from the balcony. She shot it again to make sure. Williams ordered the rest of the team forward and they climbed the stairs quietly.  
  
"This is where we split up," said the Serge as he moved up, "Split into our Recon and Killer teams, Recon head straight to the Control Room, avoid any trouble. Killer clean the entire place, leave not one Covenant bastard alive."  
  
It worked well, Recon, led by Williams of electronics ran into no trouble and made it to the control room quickly. They scanned the area in cameras and found that the captain was not there. The Killer team suffered no casualties because there were very few Covenant on the ship. The made it to the control room later and were ready to go. Unfortunately, Williams reported that the Covenant were preparing a trap at the airlock so they could not take that route. There was however, two escape pods left and they could all fit into one of them. So they headed that way.  
  
Unfortunately, Covenant were now flooding in. They ran as fast as they could, but as they crossed the room at Cryo B, Covenant caught up with them.  
  
An Elite rushed at them from across the room, the control panel was just there but they couldn't reach it. Omega Team dived for cover when Gainer shot behind them, two grunts had caught up. Mesa threw a frag forward, sending the Elite flying out of the window. They moved forwards then stopped.  
  
A Hunter stood framed in the doorway, it pushed forwards, breaking the door until it fell closed. With a cry, Sergeant Miller sprang forward and pushed it in the face. It growled and smiled, then charged forwards at the entire team. They leapt sideways, then one by one came back and shot at the orange substance in its back. It fell when Gainer, neglecting to shoot, just hit it in the back with her Shotgun. She loaded and shot into the distance, hitting another Grunt.  
  
"We have to get out of here."  
  
Miller led them forward at a jog, stopping only to look around corners. They came to a broken door and set Reid to blow it open. As she busied herself setting the explosive Thyme fell back to the Maintenance tunnels and began using her Sniper to pick off the blinded Grunts. The door blew, Thyme ran while Miller fell back and threw a frag into the tunnel. As it blew the tunnel was lit and an Elite that was rushing forward took a shot. It bounced off the mirror mounted on the wall and went straight back into the Elite. They began to run again.  
  
Gainer stuck to the back, firing randomly and throwing frags whenever she saw an Elite. She was anxious for battle. They continued on with Sergeant Miller leading until they came to a tunnel with two Hunters arguing at the end. They hid and watched.  
  
The Hunters were punching at each other, misfiring and killing the Grunts around.  
  
"We can't afford to wait," said Williams of Electronics, "I had to release the security locks so if any of these idiots get there first we're toast."  
  
"Right, we'll deal then," replied the serge.  
  
Just then a Grunt charged around the corner behind them and shot at Gainer, she blocked it and shot it down, but the Hunters knew where they were now.  
  
As one, the team threw a frag each and blew apart the tunnel, forcing the Hunters down under a ton of rubble. They again began to move forwards, climbing over the rubble while Gainer took a frag from Thyme and threw it up into the hole. As an Elite, followed by two grunts came by, the tunnel caved in and fell on them.  
  
As they came to the escape pods they saw a Red Elite rushing towards it. Miller leapt out and hit it in the face, knocking it back where Jerkin hit it in the back of the head, it crumpled and fell to the floor. Everyone climbed in, with Jerkin last, and the pod started moving. Another Hunter rushed around the corner and charged towards them. Jerkin hit the button to shut the door and it dented as the Hunter hit it, but as they left they could hear the Hunter groaning as it fell 1200feet straight down.  
  
"This is Cortana to Omega Team."  
  
"We read you Cortana," replied Sergeant Miller, "we're a little ruffled but generally okay, no casualties. Did you find the captain?"  
  
"Yes Sergeant Miller, he has been taken aboard a ship called the Truth and Reconciliation. It will take a while for the Chief to get there so you should secure the area and find a safe path to get under the ship, then await the arrival of the Pelican. Be as quiet as possible."  
  
"Perfect for me," said Thyme.  
  
"Told you he'd be there," said the younger Williams brother. 


	3. Truth & Reconciliation

Halo: The Nameless War  
  
Chapter III: Truth & Reconciliation  
  
The pod crash landed south of their target so they walked in darkness for more than twenty minutes. They came to high cliffs that were very thin and they had to walk two by two. Jerkin was buzzing with excitement about his impending meeting with the Master Chief.  
  
"Do you think he'll recommend us to the company?"  
  
"Have you ever seen him fight, I bet he's fantastic!"  
  
"Will I ever be as good as him?"  
  
Each of these were answered with a resounding no but he was not deterred and continued to talk as if in a trance. The younger Williams was watching his movement radar intently, occasionally stumbling because of it. He shushed Jerkin and moved forwards, pulling with him, Miller and Thyme.  
  
They walked on for about a minute, not stopping until they were crawling on their chests up a cliff. Thyme looked down the cliff into a small round area to see a strange sort of round pad in the centre of the ground. As she watched, Covenant came down from the sky. Thyme looked up and saw a giant ship above it. The Truth and Reconciliation.  
  
She set her Sniper Rifle to x10 and looked down into the clearing.  
  
Two Hunters still stood on the podium, while Elites walked around it, shooting at rocks with Plasma Rifles and looking smugly at each other. A large number of Grunts were very busy, setting up Shade stationary guns all along the cliff edge. It was obvious they knew the master chief was coming.  
  
Sergeant Miller was watching two Elites very intently, they seemed to be fighting. As they watched one of the Hunters charged its gun and shot at the growling Elite. It was hit in the head but the shield protected it, however, since the shot wasted its shield and it was well distracted Thyme took a shot, hitting it hard in the head and making it drop down dead. The Hunter merely growled mercilessly, probably happy to show off the power of his gun. There was a little more growling and it went back to the podium.  
  
Miller smiled at her, she remembered what he had said about her being the best and smiled back.  
  
"A good shot as well, but we won't get another chance like that. Those Hunters are respected because they're feared, nobody dares accuse them of anything. And nobody dares cause problems directly under their noses."  
  
"So how are we meant to clear the area for the Master Chief?" asked Williams, searching the camp being set up intently.  
  
"I've got an idea."  
  
Thyme and Williams stayed where they were while Miller went across to the others and prepared a trap. They continued to watch and saw Jackals being lowered down, well protected by shields. They rushed forwards off the platform, one of the Hunters was eyeing them, almost begging them to start something. The Jackals took guarding positions around the area until Thyme saw one see a gun on the floor, it was a Pistol. It moved closer and fell forwards. An Elite saw it fall and went to investigate, grunting, and as it moved, six frags, in unison, flew over the ridge and exploded.  
  
Three Elites were now dead with most of the Grunts gone too. Both Hunters charged forwards, the remaining Grunts, Jackals and Elite stopping to watch. The Hunters stepped over the ridge and also fell.  
  
All was quiet, both Hunters had just fallen. The Elite moved forwards and also fell down at the ridge. The Grunts and Jackals now started to move as Gainer and Miller took shots with their Shotguns. The Grunts went for the podium and began to rise. They stopped.  
  
Williams of Electronics and Thyme fell back to the ground, they had ran and reconfigured the podium, only finishing once the Grunts were already moving. They were now helpless. Thyme loaded her Sniper Rifle and shot at them, once they died they fell back down. Once they were all dead Omega Team dragged them off. Williams reported that more were coming.  
  
Reid set explosives at the base of the podium and as teams came down they were set off. The team moved their corpses off and threw them off the ridge, where there was a steep drop to a platform. A mound of corpses, starting with the Hunters, was now being made.  
  
Unfortunately, Reid ran out of time when three Hunters came down to visit.  
  
As they landed they let off three Plasma blasts. Using shields from the Jackals they were blocked and Reid shot a rocket. It hit one right in the back, sending it flying while the other two were cooked by the blast. The two from the blast survived and turned towards Reid. They charged towards her and all she could do was shoot her Needler until one went down from a Shotgun blast in the back. Gainer spun her Shotgun, hitting the other under the chin and giving Miller a chance for another Shotgun blast in that ones back. The Hunters fell, but yet another team was coming down.  
  
"There's too many, fall back!"  
  
Miller shot a blast and hit a Grunt, ripping its suit before running again. Plasma blasts followed him until he sped into a crack in the cliff face. He threw a frag back and heard the tell tale cry of a dying Elite. The rest of the team stood in the rift while Thyme was behind a rock, picking off enemies she could see through her Sniper Rifle scope.  
  
"I can't hold them off," she said while reloading, "we'll have to fall back more, they've finished with the guns and they're on them now. I could have taken out the closer two if not for that Jackal shielding them. We'll have to wait for the Chief."  
  
"We can't wait that long, plus, our mission was to clear the area," shouted Miller back.  
  
Thyme shot two more Grunts before replying, "and we did the best we could but there's nothing more we can do!"  
  
"Yes we can. We can go back to the ridge and do that plan again."  
  
As they ran to the ridge a Pelican flew over their heads, but they couldn't signal it. They were being chased by Elites now. Every once in a while Gainer would turn and shoot with her Shotgun, hoping to knock one back. Miller took the lead, checking around cliffs randomly. They stopped on a rounder rock and stuck to the wall. They were going to deal with the Elites right now.  
  
The first rushed past, not realising they had stopped, and met Miller's shotgun at its throat. As it fell Mesa kicked out a foot and it went off the cliff. The second was more cautious and walked across, it saw them still out of punching range, so it met a faceful of Shotgun blast. It also fell from the cliff. A third, this time a red one, came at them but Miller swung his shotgun again, causing it to fall. Mesa looked around the corner and saw a blast from a Sniper Rifle. Thyme had climbed onto the rock above and took a shot.  
  
"Start heading up!"  
  
Omega Team, weapons raised, moved forwards. They climbed the rocks and walked along the higher cliff, keeping low. As they walked they could hear the Pelican landing behind them, but they had no time to lose. As they rounded a corner they cliff lowered and they had to walk in single file. James Williams was constantly having to be pushed back onto the cliff by Mesa, deeply immersed in his radar yet again. He saw something as they reached the ridge.  
  
"Stop," he whispered, "There's heavy movement on the ridge platform. It looks like the Covenant have found the corpses. They seem to be scavenging for weapons."  
  
"Tough shit," said Miller, "we threw what we couldn't use over the side. Do you think we could clear it with one of these Plasma Grenades we took?"  
  
"We don't know how powerful they are, better throw two or three just to make sure."  
  
Miller unhooked a Plasma Grenade from his belt and the older Williams and Jerkin did the same. They moved forward until they could see the Elites and Grunts around the corner. Unhooking the grenades they began to glow blue so they were thrown onto the pile of corpses. The grunts stopped to look and the Elites were too slow, the explosion sent their body parts everywhere.  
  
"Move Up!"  
  
Miller moved ahead, shooting a Grunt in the chest as he went. As they reached the ridge they threw over frags, so that they would not be seen. Several grunts and groans accompanied the explosion. Williams checked his radar.  
  
"Behind us, coming up real fast!"  
  
Scraping the wall behind them an Elite charged towards them. It threw a Plasma Grenade forward, sticking to a grunt's corpse at their feet. They saw the blue and Miller threw the body over the cliffedge. The Elite charged forward and met a Shotgun blast from Gainer, followed by a punch from Mesa, it slumped down and was dead before it hit the floor.  
  
"Anyway," continued Williams, "above us there seems to be a sort of distraction for our frags. I think it's the Chief."  
  
"We need to get onboard that ship," replied Miller, "is there any way we can sneak past."  
  
"Not a chance, it's very well guarded, I think we'll have to either wait 'til the chief's done or until he's dead."  
  
They waited in silence until they could hear nothing above, then Mesa chanced a glance.  
  
"We're clear, we should head up!"  
  
"Omega Team, let's go!"  
  
They scrambled up the cliff and over onto the podium. Williams programmed a destination and they slowly raised into the ship. 


	4. Aboard A Covenant Cruiser

Halo: The Nameless War  
  
Chapter IV: Aboard A Covenant Cruiser  
  
Though each were sweating profusely, they had mad it onto The Truth and Reconciliation. The room they were in seemed to be a loading bay of some sort. However, right now it was littered with corpses, scattered all around the room. A large hanger door was open to the right side of the room, and two doors stood in front of them with two behind. The Hanger doors were only a larger version of the four around them. Mesa and Gainer moved outwards, looking around the crates and checking the corpses to see if any were moving. Williams was checking his monitor again.  
  
"I can see movement through that door, looks like a few grunts, probably just lucky survivors."  
  
The team ran behind the crates and stopped, Gainer was closest to the door. The Grunts fell through the doorway, apparently rushing away from something. The stopped as they got into the room and turned towards the door, there was nothing there, and the one behind it was locked. They all sighed obviously, each against crates facing the door. Jerkin took the opportunity to hit one in the back of the head and pull it back, ripping its environmental suit. The older Williams did the same to one near him and Miller did the same also. The two that remained turned and jumped. Gainer and Miller quickly ran behind them and as the Grunts turned to shoot, they were also hit hard in the back of the head.  
  
"Let's move up!" cried Miller enthusiastically.  
  
This time, Gainer took the lead and Miller took the rear. They went through the door the Grunts came from and through the next door, surprising an Elite that was leaning against it with a whack in the back of the head. Gainer shot hard at a Grunt further down the corridor. Gainer kept Williams of Electronics close by, checking around corners with his monitor and letting him hack into any panels he found. Eventually, they came to a hanger door and when it opened, they were confronted by a large group of Covenant.  
  
Gainer leapt back and stuck to the wall. Gainer threw a frag in and the Covenant, inexperienced in human technology, were scattered. Gainer turned back in, hitting an Elite in the face with her Shotgun and taking it down. She moved back and the older Williams threw in another frag. Again, this worked. Gainer and Williams turned in, shot wildly at any enemies they could see, then ducked behind the wall and watched the monitor. Williams of Electronics however, was at a panel further up. He pressed several buttons and then plugged in his hand panel. Pressing more buttons he continued his work as the door opened behind Gainer.  
  
Red grunts, followed by two oranges, ran through and were hit with a barrage of fire. Even Williams with the panel had turned to fire at them. Afterwards he continued and soon enough the panel showed the Shuttle bay. Smoke poured from the ventilation system until even the Elites lay unconscious on the ground. Williams smiled,  
  
"I learned long ago that the Covenant had protected their ships against intruders inside as well as outside. They don't realise how intelligent humans are."  
  
They moved in quickly. Miller and Gainer hitting every sleeping covenant they came near over the back of their head. They continued until they had crossed the Shuttle Bay and started to head upwards. Gainer taking shots at any Grunts they ran into. Near the higher entrance to the shuttle bay they saw five Elites running down an adjacent corridor.  
  
"What are they doing?" questioned Gainer, looking at Williams, who was still holding his panel.  
  
"They're making repairs," he replied, "Cortana used that cannon on the Autumn to disable it, but from what they're transmitting I think she hit their main engine. This ship will probably be out of commission for a long time unless they can fix it. By the look of it that's their number one priority."  
  
"So the chief won't be helping matters by killing a horde of them," said Jerkin, smiling to himself, "and what we can do helps as well. So we'd better get busy."  
  
They followed the Elites, hoping to deal damage to the Engine more on Miller's orders. Jerkin eagerly took the lead alongside Gainer while the older Williams joined Miller at the rear. Williams of Electronics kept forward, tracking the Elites so that he didn't lose them. They moved quickly, working hard to keep up with the Elites and not worrying about noise. Twice they ran into Jackals carrying tools and twice they dealt with them swiftly. They did not have shield because of all of the tools they carried so Gainer and Jerkin tore them apart in a few shots.  
  
They moved forward until they had gone down into the bowels of the ship, there they came across the Covenant engine room. It was surrounded by Elites, all working hard on it, with shieldless Jackals around them, all carrying tools. Grunts were pacing around the area, occasionally being called on to hit switches or attack nails with hammer like tools. The corridor they were on led to a raised platform that had only a few Grunts on. Miller and Williams moved downstairs with Reid, covering her while she hid and prepared one of her explosives. The younger Williams moved down with them and guided them to all the engine room entrances. She set bombs at every one before returning. The covenant were too busy at work to notice. Once they had set them they moved back up to where the rest of the team was waiting. Mesa moved out onto the high platform and they lost sight and sound of her. Stealth was her area.  
  
Mesa moved quickly for the sounds that she was making. She dived in and out of corridors easily, hiding there until a Grunt strolled by. She scanned the area quickly, hit it hard on the back of the head and then dragged it away. She moved back onto the platform and looked across at the rest of her team. They all looked dumbfounded, as if they couldn't see her. It was only a quick glance, she grabbed the next grunt as it stood looking down at the work going on and elbowed it in the throat. One remained, looking across towards her. She flattened on the platform and waited. It looked away and she stood quickly. It spotted her but quickly got a pistol shot in it's head. Her pistol was silenced so nothing was heard. She moved back to the team quickly, they hadn't seen her at all.  
  
She returned as silently as ever, making everybody jump.  
  
"It's clear high up, now move out slowly."  
  
The team spread out over the railing and set a plasma grenade in each of their hands. The grunts and Elites down below continued to work hard, trying to fix the engine. The team ducked down, threw the grenades and ran.  
  
The explosion followed them into the corridors, as well as the screams and cries of dying Covenant, they continued to run. Then, the grenades the grunts carried went off, and so did the engine. The team kept running, turning back into the corridor they had set out from and meeting up, them continuing to run. Covenant could be heard all over the ship now, Gainer took the lead.  
  
The first they ran into was a group of four Jackals, Reid shot with her rocket launcher, spreading them and their pieces all around the corridor. They kept moving, keeping a quick jog before Miller demanded a halt, Jerkin was beginning to fall behind. They ducked into the nearest room, the older Williams brother blasting the Elite that was there in the head. They sat down and soon realised they were in a storage room. The younger Williams scanned the room and his eyes lit up as he came to one of the shelves. Gainer followed.  
  
"I know what these are," claimed Williams, picking one up and plugging his monitor into it.  
  
Gainer finished his sentence for him, "They're Elite shields, made for humans, it looks like these are the ones that were confiscated when they attacked Reach and killed all the Spartan-II soldiers."  
  
Liam Williams continually pressed buttons on his panel until he finally seemed to find what he was looking for, "These shields are also made for people in our position, it doesn't seem as though the Covenant could use them but there's a built in instruction manual here. Miss Gainer, turn around, I'm going to attach this to you, and don't worry if my hands wander."  
  
"They'd better not or I'll have them both off."  
  
They continued onwards when they were all kitted up, before they escaped properly an Elite caught sight of them, pointing them out to four grunts and two jackals. The all came after them and as the passed the door, Reid pushed a button on their own panel and blew a crater in the wall where the room had been. The Covenant were crushed and the team sprinted towards the hangar bay. They moved quickly until they were there, running into little resistance before they found what they were looking for, the Covenant had beaten them there. The area was swarming with grunts and Elites stood on the balconies where the team were hiding behind crates. Two Hunters strode along the balconies, looking at their troops eagerly, as if they were definitely looking forward to a fight. The team fell back to the nearest room and sat on crates.  
  
"So how are we going to deal with them?" asked Gainer, now stroking her Shotgun. Jerkin perused the contents of the crate he was sat on, as all of them it was large and bulked out.  
  
"I have an idea," he said quietly, "you should look in these boxes, it seems as though this is where they store attack vehicles for transport."  
  
Miller went over and looked down at the ghost positioned in the crate, "but how can this help us?"  
  
The younger Williams moved forward and put a wire from his panel into the crate. He pulled it from his panel and pressed a button. The ghost moved, "What say we set up a little present for the Covenant and once they're distracted, we sneak out."  
  
It worked well. The Ghost flew from another corridor and charged across the balconies, running over two Elites and blasting down more than five Grunts in the process. As it fell down lower the Hunters leapt down after it. An Elite tried the same but landed head first on a crate, knocking it out. The Ghost continued to fly until it was surrounded by both Hunters, three Elites and more Grunts than they could count. They moved in, the Ghost reacted by exploding.  
  
The blast rippled through the area, sending Covenant flying, another of Reid's bombs was a success. She cheered at her own handiwork before following Mesa and Gainer forward. They headed into the bay and found Covenant at the bottom of the bay, trying to get back into position. Thyme set up between two crates and Mesa and Reid took positions beside her. Gainer, Miller, Jerkin and the older Williams moved downstairs while the younger Williams went searching for the nearest panel. With a signal from Jerkin Thyme made her first shot.  
  
As soon as the first Elite fell Gainer and Jerkin moved from the left, while Williams and Miller moved from the right. The first Hunter was targeted by Jerkin and attacked from behind via its neck. It fell quickly. The second charged at Miller, who dodged aside, swung an uppercut at it to push it's head upwards while Williams took a shot, hitting it in the front of the neck. Thyme shot another Elite down which had been firing at Gainer, keeping her in hiding. She rose and shot at an Elite, knocking it back before a barrage of Needles hit it, shot by Reid. The Needles blew before the two grunts supporting the Elite could escape. Mesa shot down three grunts in the time it took for this to happen and was busy holding an Elite down when Miller came up behind it and snapped it's neck in two. The remaining grunts scattered and were hit on all sides before they could escape.  
  
A dropship had been waiting here a long while, dropping off reinforcements for the area, it's gun swivelled round and fired at Jerkin, but it only managed to drain his shield, Thyme aimed a shot and struck hard. The driver fell at the cockpit of the vehicle. The team moved in quickly and let Williams of Electronics kneel down beneath the cockpit, again playing with his panel. The panel was put on the stand, showing exactly how to fly the ship and Jerkin took the panel. He scanned it over and raised the ship, heading it straight out of the docking bay.  
  
"Omega Team this is Cortana, myself and the Chief have found the captain and are leaving the ship, we suggest you get out of there too. Good work there, you had the Covenant scared for a few moments before they all died. We're heading out to find the control room, when we know we'll tell you, for now we need you to check out a camp the Covenant have made that translates as The Way Forward. From their network it seems that they have found some sort of weapon there and are planning to use it against us. Stop them at all costs." 


	5. The Way Forward

Halo: The Nameless War  
  
Chapter 5: The Way Forward  
  
Jerkin landed the dropship as close to the camp as Miller dared. They were entering deep Covenant grounds and the chance they would survive was minimal, at least they had shields now.  
  
There were no human munitions available so they took Plasma handguns that they could keep in their pockets without fear of them going off. They had these in addition to the weapons they began with, as these guns were so small the weight hardly slowed them down or took up enough room to become a problem.  
  
Heading West they came upon the camp, Mesa taking point. The camp was much larger than they had anticipated. It started with a small door and a corridor behind it that leant down into the ground. Two Covenant Elites were stationed at either side of the door and three Grunts were sat on Three Shades around it. Jackals also paced along it, four of them. They walked in a circle before the Elites. Thyme set up her Sniper Rifle on a rock near the camp and zoomed in as far as she could. The Elites were armed with Plasma Rifles and looking menacing, and inside the door there seemed to be nothing other than those there, and therefor, no danger of reinforcements.  
  
"No extras," she muttered to Gainer.  
  
"That's not like them," came the reply, "but then again, they may just be eager to find whatever's down there."  
  
"How are you planning on getting in?"  
  
"Miller's the planner, personally I just look forward to the fighting."  
  
The team pondered for a few moments over a plan of action. The Elites would have to be taken out by Thyme, but she would likely only manage to take out one. The second would come after her, so that was easy to deal with, but the others could easily collect reinforcements. A grenade would be out of the question in case it closed up the entrance. There was no way to get around to the sides of the entrance without being spotted though. Eventually Miller and Gainer headed down to the bottom of the rock face, with Jerkin and Williams flanking them. Williams of Electronics also headed down to give a camera view, but the only camera was pointed in their direction. Thyme, Mesa and Reid stayed up on the mountains. Thyme was to use the Sniper, Mesa her pistol and Reid her Needler. If they could deal with the Elites their team-mates were prepared to make a rush at the remaining enemies, as long as they were well covered themselves.  
  
Thyme was careful for Williams to signal her on his panel before firing. She waited a little longer before firing and blasted through a grunts body before hitting an Elite in the head. The team began to move quickly, forcing their opponents to scatter. The Jackals circled the Elite, which blasted towards Miller before being hit with Needles on all sides. The explosion hit two Jackals with it. The others began to run and guard the grunts now blasting on all sides. Mesa took two quick shots, removing two grunts while Miller and Gainer went nuts with their shotguns, clearing everything with the aid of Jerkin and Williams. Thyme made one last shot, taking out the camera watching them before she reloaded.  
  
They moved quickly into the complex, their shields replenishing. Gainer took the lead, Shotgun pointed straight ahead. Miller was at the rear, keeping an eye on the front as well as the rear. The tunnel went a long way down, into the ground of Halo. They walked until they came to a large broken door. Gainer pushed and it fell, revealing a large blue room. It was large and square, with three doors around it. Reid gasped, Covenant bodies were sprawled across the floor. Jerkin moved towards one and leaned towards it.  
  
"Plasma fire, looks like a Rifle. A fight broke out," he looked around the room, "Elites on Grunts. The Elites took one casualty, the red one over there. They took everything, there's something in here the Elites wanted most. We need to know where to go."  
  
To nobody's surprise, Williams began tapping buttons on his panel. He pressed a few buttons, then a few more, realised that button wouldn't work since he'd already pressed another button and pressed a different button instead, "Depends where we want to go, the Armoury is to the left, they definitely were worried about this weapon themselves. To the right is the Command Centre, details of the weapon I guess. And forward is the mining area."  
  
"To the right then," commanded Miller, "be careful though, you never know what might be there."  
  
They began to move again, but it wasn't long before they reached the Command Centre. It was somewhat elevated, overlooking the mines. Thyme moved towards the windows while Williams logged in to the main computer. He scanned it over, "There's been one hell of a fight, but it's nothing about the computers. I know what it could have been."  
  
He pressed a button and from the side of the panel came one small purple cylinder. Above it appeared a Covenant Elite.  
  
"Is that a Covenant AI?" asked Williams, astonished.  
  
"Yep, but it's based on human technology, watch," he again began pressing buttons and eventually, a picture of himself appeared. He pressed a few more buttons and seven others came up from one of the fifteen small openings on the desk. They each moved towards one.  
  
"They all have the same data, just copies. Perfect Covenant access, looks like an experiment of theirs. Why here I don't know."  
  
"Probably to hold Cortana," commented Reid, "the Chief must be defending her well. Can I have someone else, the serge, just not you. You annoy me.""  
  
Williams pressed more buttons and Miller appeared in Reid's. Then they got moving to the mines, and in seconds they were there. But they seemed to be alone. They travelled left through the tunnels until they came to another room, looking like an outpost. Two more Grunts were dead there, lying motionless on the ground. They opened the next door and Gainer stepped back.  
  
Turning towards them was a large bloated yellow creature. One arm was simply tentacles stretching far while the other held a Plasma Rifle. It's head was also bloated, it's legs seeming to be normal, just powerfully built like an Elites. It's eyes were strangely unfocussed. Gainer raised her Shotgun and blasted it hard in the head, which flew off into the air. The thing dropped to the ground and Gainer shut the door. Past it were one hell of a lot more, all looking across.  
  
"Bolt the door," she called across to Williams, who was still hooked up to open it. He did as he was told and locked the door.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Gainer shouted across, "what the hell are the Covenant doing dead when that thing roams about?"  
  
"That's their weapon," said Williams, "but I don't think they can control it. They died but managed to send it back and lock it in, then waited for reinforcements to wipe it out."  
  
"Then we'd better get out of here before those reinforcements arrive."  
  
"Too late. We're going to be completely surrounded."  
  
"What'll we do?"  
  
"Well, who would you rather face? Covenant or that thing?" 


	6. Cold Fury

Halo: The Nameless War  
  
Chapter 6: Cold Fury  
  
Not just a Covenant patrol, but a Covenant Assault Team were descending on the base. Led by two Black Elites and followed by more than twenty black Grunts. Reds littered the ranks and Jackals were also inside. Omega Team sat wearily, huddled inside the control panels where Williams thought them most safe. The Covenant did not go near the panel, they simply went to the door that held the creatures and one of the Black Elites entered a finger into the side. The door slid open and the Covenant raised their weapons.  
  
In an instant two of the sickly-coloured creatures had leap out and scratched at the Black Elite with their whip like fingers, taking it down before continuing on, leaving it to be engulfed by several small, similarly coloured heads on spider legs. The Covenant opened fire, blasting at the two that had attacked them, managing to take down one before three grunts were toppled by the other. The heads lunged forwards, followed by amazing numbers of other heads that engulfed the grunts, creating more heads. The fallen Black Elite rose, and it was yellow and unfocussed with whip-like fingers. A Red Elite turned to it and fell from a scratch across its face. The heads moved towards it.  
  
It was a massacre, now two again the larger yellow creatures whipped at everything in their path, and with every Elite taken down the heads brought about another one. The Covenant fired relentlessly, hitting head after head but they just kept coming. The second Black Elite managed to charge and knock his brethren to pieces like he was held together with glue alone. It moved it's Plasma Rifle up and fired again at the heads, holding them back. A daring grunt rushed forward to aid it and threw a plasma grenade into the midst of the heads. It blew, taking head after head in a buckling chain reaction. The attack slowed, letting the Covenant push forward and blast down the second yellow creature. It fell from Plasma in the stomach.  
  
The Covenant moved forward into the hole, firing at the heads, but then the creature stood up again. It charged forwards, taking hold of a Red Elite and snapping it's neck with a fearsome grip. Picking up the Plasma Rifle the Elite had held it began to fire into the Covenant, knocking over two more Red Elites and a grunt. The heads scurried forwards, engulfing the bodies until two more of the larger creatures stood where the Elites had fallen. The Covenant continued their fire, blasting off the head of the enemy behind them before retreating back into the Command Centre. They were closely followed, the Black Elite shut the door on their oppressors.  
  
It rushed to the Command panel and mashed the keypad. It grunted several times while doing so, until the panel grunted back. Omega Team stayed low while their AI's began translating.  
  
"It is the Flood, we need reinforcements to finish the eradication. We have been decimated and need help. We will not be able to win alone.Of course; reinforcements are already on route. We feared it might have been the Flood."  
  
Unnoticed by the Covenant, a single yellow head moved towards the corpse of the Red Elite with the snapped neck. It moved towards the Red Elite's head and attached its legs. They went into the skull and the Red Elite began to deform. Its skin became a sickly yellow and its shoulders puffed up. Its fingers extended on one arm and the leg muscles bulged out. It stood up and moved towards the door.  
  
Before the Covenant had noticed they were engulfed again. The one combat yellow creature slaughtered two more Elites quickly before it hit at the grunts. Swiping left and right, knocking them into the path of oncoming fire. Another leapt out from the mines, knocking down a Jackal on it's way out. The heads moved quickly, altering the injured Elites. Four of the creatures stood against the Covenant. Hitting left and right until finally, only the Black Elite remained. It clubbed its weapon, beheading one of the creatures before another took him. The Covenant were dead and altered. But they had taken a hell of a lot of heads with them.  
  
Omega Team went active, Miller and Gainer threw frags from their positions on the roof, blowing heads flying. They slid down on their ropes, firing their Assault Rifles. Jerkin burst out from his panel and fired at everything he saw while the older Williams brother swung his weapon, sending heads flying back into the mine. Thyme and Mesa shot with their pistols, hitting hard while Reid sent twenty needles hard into a combat creature. It exploded, sending heads with it and another that was blown to bits nearby it. Gainer leapt down and knocked the head off another with the butt of her shotgun while the other get a faceful of shell from Miller.  
  
"So they're called the Flood huh?" said Miller, "well we'd better close this door."  
  
"Already on it," said the younger Williams, the door shutting as he spoke, "and we'd better be getting back into our positions."  
  
"Hell no," exclaimed Jerkin, "we have to get out of here!"  
  
"If we try we'll be hit by the second wave of Covenant reinforcements, at least we know what happened now. The Flood must have done this. If you need to transmit do it over the AI."  
  
As they hit again Jerkin began to send a message, "The Elites wanted to find out about the heads, but the other Covenant weren't keen, that's why there was a battle. By the look of it four Elites managed to get into that area and became Flood. The heads seem to come from the others, my guess is they have been here a long time for these sort of numbers. Stay alert. We don't know just how many there are."  
  
The second Covenant attack wave came swiftly, and, seeing the destruction that was there, they called for more reinforcements. Although these would take a while to get here. They moved towards the door and the first of the Black Elites, this time three of them, leading the team opened it.  
  
It began all over again, another massacre ensued. The first Black Elite and three Grunts supporting it were all taken instantly by the heads, then another Red Elite behind them. The others opened fire but by then two of the combat Flood were active and killing. One swept its long fingers, taking down one Red Elite and two grunts, which were quickly engulfed by the heads, while the other ran from the room towards the surface. The other two continued their torment, striking down one Covenant after another until one was struck hard in the head, sending pieces of it flying. The second continued the attack, only to receive the butt of a Plasma Rifle in the head, squashing it. But by then it was two late, six more were already on the attack. By the time the Covenant had fallen twelve of the combat Flood stood and ran through the centre into the corridors. When they had seen the area cleared Omega Team left their hiding places and began following the Flood.  
  
By the time they reached the main room a furious battle was at hand between the Covenant and the Flood. Omega Team hung back, watching through their AI's and the cameras in the room.  
  
Now the Covenant was fighting with everything they could muster. The group was huge, filled with everything, including four Hunters. The leaders of the group were two Golden Elites bearing Plasma Swords. They were swiping at every combat Flood there, taking them out piece by piece, but by now the Flood was taking every corpse that fell, and their numbers were only growing. However, though the combatants were growing, the heads were thinning. The heads were becoming less and less. The Covenant were in a large circle with their guns blasting outwards and downwards. They were gathered together and looking evil.  
  
"We need to get out before they get more reinforcements," said Gainer, not even eager for a fight anymore, "they're close together, maybe a grenade can loosen them up a bit."  
  
"Not a big enough bang," said Reid, "but a rocket might do the trick. Open this door for me Liam."  
  
She set herself at the door and raised her rocket launcher, "once I've fired we'll have to rush in and clear what's there. We might be able to send in a few grenades."  
  
"We should be able to send them in at the same time, clear out more," said the older Williams, "remove as much as we can before we rush in, but wait a bit longer. They should be able to take out each other a little at least."  
  
"We don't have time," commented Miller, "reinforcements could arrive at any time, plus, your brother's already working on the door."  
  
Reid took careful aim as Miller, Gainer and Williams gathered around her with frags in their hands. The door opened fully and they all sent out their explosives. The blast cleared most of the room, reducing the Flood to tiny bits and making Covenant corpses litter the room. They moved in to see more than thirty dead Elites and about fifty grunts. The room was cleared so they began to move on. But as they did, three heads came from the door they had come from and moved onto the grunt corpses. More heads appeared which moved onto the Elites. The combatants rose again and leapt after the Omega Team, and the exit.  
  
Omega Team ran most of the way, not even looking at the craters from explosions at either side of the walls. Jerkin noted them briefly, saying the Flood have probably been stopped so far by the Covenant attack wave that had just been pulverised. As they reached the door out they saw a shadow fall. It was a Hunter shadow. Quickly they dived sideways into the nearest craters. Escaping the view straight down or up the corridor. The Hunter moved in, its weapon charged. It fired down the corridor and struck three combatants, clearing every trace of them. It continued to run down, going straight past the Omega Team, followed by several Elites and another Hunter bringing up the rear. After them, much slower, came a few grunts and Jackals.  
  
The Flood flew straight at them, swinging hard at the throat of the front Hunter and clearing its head from its body. The Elites began firing, while the grunts began to throw grenades at the few heads that remained. Higher up, Omega Team stepped out of their hiding spots and Reid shot a rocket down the tunnel. The blast blew the rear Hunter into pieces and scattered the grunts. The Elites had no time to turn before the Flood struck them down. Another rocket was launched, but it exploded on a head that leapt in front. The blast got several heads, but otherwise nothing. Reid lowered her rocket launcher and began reloading. Thyme lowered her Sniper Rifle and took a shot. It went clean through the head of the combat Flood, before hitting several other heads. But non fell.  
  
"It didn't work, what the hell happened?"  
  
But too late, the Flood charged at them. Gainer stepped forward and blasted the closest Flood. Her and Miller stood at the front and blasted away, their team covering them, until they could see no Flood. They moved on, but again, heads, this time on the ceiling, dropped down and consumed the corpses of the Covenant.  
  
Omega Team ran from the camp, moving away until they believed themselves safe. Once they were into the mountains they looked back only to see the Flood racing from the camp. So many were moving, but nothing could be done to stop them. It was too late. Omega Team moved away. 


	7. Saving Captain Keyes

Halo: The Nameless War  
  
Chapter 7: Saving Captain Keyes  
  
"Omega Team this is Cortana. I'm having a little trouble receiving you. I'm afraid your transmissions won't be able to reach the chief and I here unless you have a very powerful AI. The fact that I could read your signal tells me that you have an AI, not and very strong one but an AI nonetheless. However, there are more pressing matters at hand. Captain Keyes has gone to try and intercept another one those mines I sent you to. The Covenant have been very busy, you may remember the camp you discovered when you landed. Head there and aid him. The fact that you are transmitting tells me you took the weapon from the Covenant. My guess is it was the AI. How you escaped the Covenant they sent to retrieve them is beyond me but now you must hurry. An AI would be a great help to the captain, see to it that he gets it."  
  
"Bad news," called James Williams from near the front of the Pelican, "our transmission couldn't reach Cortana, there must be some interference blocking the airways. She thinks the AI is the weapon the Covenant was mining, she has no idea about the Flood. That's not the worst part. The other camp, another like this, Captain Keyes has gone on our mission."  
  
"After all we did to him and he goes off to get himself killed?" called Miller, almost shouting in exasperation, "we have to help him."  
  
"Yes sir," replied Williams, "in the meantime I'm going to search the Covenant airways. They must be sending out tactical data of how to deal with the Flood. I'll keep you informed."  
  
They travelled for three hours, Williams constantly on his panel and everyone else fitting every weapon they could on any part of their bodies. On the way to the Pelican they can taken out another Covenant battalion with one of Ried's bombs. They had taken everything of worth, knowing they were likely to be gutted by the Flood before they could die. Because of this they were now equipped with two plasma batteries each for Plasma Rifles. Everyone without one had taken one. At the end of the trip, when they were nearing the Covenant camp Williams gave them an update.  
  
"The Flood are causing more problems than the Covenant thought possible. They started off attacking patrol groups, taking the odd Elite here and there you know. When they had enough they attacked a Marine camp. The Marines didn't stand a chance. Then apparently, they took over the Marines like they did the Elites, creating a sort of super human. Now they're equipped with Shotguns, Pistols, Assault Rifles and worse. Rocket Launchers. When they had this they attacked a Covenant base set up here and slaughtered everything inside. In just three hours they now hold a quarter of Halo. Yet, they've stayed away from the Master Chief somehow. I think they're avoiding any real carnage until they have a proper foothold, but that won't take long."  
  
"How the hell are we meant to stop them?" asked Gainer, holding her Shotgun tightly, "if they can take anything that tries to kill them we don't stand a chance."  
  
"Yes, we do," said Jerkin, not in his usual positive manner, but determinably, "on Halo they are isolated. The autumn is out of action so they can't use that to get off. Call me old fashioned but when I saw their eyes I noted they probably didn't have half a brain cell between all of them, and there are a hell of a lot of them. They know what they're doing tactically, but I think it likely they're picking up all transmissions and stopping them. Now our transmission could have jeopardised this. We basically informed them that Captain Keyes was alone and needed help. If they can take him over they get enough to last a long time. One, he can fix the ship, not himself but he knows how. 2, he's surrounded my Marines, more soldiers. 3, he's at a camp, they will want to release their brothers and sisters. Now as long as the Covenant keep them off the Truth and Reconciliation they can't get off this rock and they will be protecting that cruiser with every life they've got. If we act fast, we can get the captain, fix the ship and not have to worry about the Covenant chasing us because of his or her own problems. We can fly over and destroy their ship and then we can get out of here. It's simple enough, we get the captain, and we survive. Let's go."  
  
They moved quickly, staying quiet but still whispering possibilities of what the Flood could be. Mesa came up with the great idea of comparing it to the flu. If it manages to sneak into one and infect them, an epidemic starts unless the incident can be isolated. They moved towards the camp and, as they first set eyes on it they saw the Flood rushing in. It seemed Jerkin was right.  
  
They rushed into the camp after the Flood. As they reached the bottom they came into a room where there was blood but no bodies. Above them was a narrow walkway that stretched between two doors above them. They proceeded onwards, but as they entered the next room they heard a deafening roar, then came the sound of gunfire.  
  
They turned and saw a large hole in the wall near the entrance passage leading into another room. They rushed in and headed down the corridor until they found the source of the disturbance.  
  
Around the room were many overturned tables, Omega Team hid quickly behind them. Across from them, on the opposite side but firing from the same position was another team of Marines. In the middle of the room was a furious and greatly physical battle between the Covenant and the Flood. Neither was making much headway.  
  
The fight was reckless. The Covenant had a desperate fury that was frightening. However, the Flood were slowly chipping down the ranks of the enemy. They fought relentlessly until the other Marine team sent across their plan of action. As one, all sixteen Marines launched frag grenades into the midst of the battle. The Marines hadn't even been noticed. The explosion rippled outwards, sending pieces of the enemies across the room. It was clear. The teams climbed over the tables and ran to meet each other in the middle of the room.  
  
"Thank god you turned up," yelled the captain of the other team, shaking Miller's arm furiously, "when we first saw those things turn up we thought we were done for, but then they started attacking the Covenant. We were glad and we didn't damage them for a while. After that I got a scratch across the leg, nothing serious, but enough to get us hiding from the battle."  
  
"Where's Captain Keyes?" questioned Miller, "were you separated?"  
  
"No, we were sent here by Cortana. They say the captain got in trouble further in. He opened up a room the Covenant were calling the armoury. Then some thing, whatever the hell it was, came flying out at him. He's pinned down now, we were sent in to get him out."  
  
"Then we'd better get moving before he becomes one of those bastards himself."  
  
They moved quickly, following Williams' directions. As they reached the door the captain was in they saw a horde of Covenant rush from a side passage, half of them into the room and half of them straight towards them. The Covenant were fortifying. The troops were already mostly injured or hurt but as they saw the teams above them they screamed in rage. Too late, a frag was already in the middle of them, sending them this way and that. They mopped up the last with their guns and moved on.  
  
They made it into the room and saw it was large and square with doors all around it. The captain was trapped in a corner by Flood, fighting them back just barely and thanks in part to the Covenant attacking the Flood also from a different angle. The fight was brutal, Covenant were resorting to just clubbing their enemies rather than shooting them, albeit it was far more effective. The two teams moved in, afraid to attack in case they endangered the captain. The moved around the side and saw a battalion of Flood rushing in at them. The teams turned their weapons and shot at anything that moved.  
  
Before they realised it the Beta Team Sniper was taken out with a vicious scratch from a combat Flood. Omega Team moved back but Beta Team, now blind with revenge on their minds, pushed forwards at the zombified human looking Flood that had killed their sniper.  
  
An explosion blew in the higher parts of the room and a hold was presented. Covenant rushed in and straight at the Flood, now caught in a circle of death. The two teams moved away into a corner. Another explosion, more Covenant. It was getting desperate; they had to get the captain out. Reid raised her Rocket Launcher and fired, leaving the Covenant forces devastated and several Flood dead also. She fired another, dealing with a good bulk of the Flood. She began reloading, turning away from the battle she looked up and saw a combat Flood holding a Rocket Launcher.  
  
Another explosion, more Covenant. Another, but this time eight small flying robots flew in, attacking the Flood and any Covenant unlucky enough to be caught in the beam. Omega Team rushed towards the captain, but a stray Flood grabbed hold of him, injuring his gut and ran from the battle. The Flood began to flee as a small blue robot flew down to Williams of Electronics.  
  
"You have released the Flood, now every life form is in danger. I am Guilty Spark 343 and I have been programmed to find the best help against the Flood. But first I must find extra aid. Come here, I have a job for you."  
  
There was a flash of yellow light and the teams were gone. The last remaining Covenant, now finishing off the grey flying robots shooting lasers, disbanded, chasing the Flood. 


	8. The Flood Gates Open

Halo: The Nameless War  
  
Chapter 8: The Flood Gates Open  
  
When they team next opened their eyes they were stood in the Halo Control Room. Guilty Spark spoke to James Williams.  
  
"I now must leave to aid another. In exchange for one of your AI constructs I will leave Sentinels to help you guard," Williams handed over on of the Covenant AI that he had taken and put in his pocket, "the Flood are nearing this area. Shut down the systems from their use and then leave here. Goodbye."  
  
With a flash of yellow it was gone. Leaving both teams with fourteen of the grey robotic Sentinels.  
  
"It's sending a transmission," called Williams, "he says to guard this place until he returns with the Chief and more Sentinels. The best place will be the main corridor because there are Plasma Shields everywhere and the Sentinels are able to update them. They used to be Sentinel technology."  
  
They left Williams and the Beta Team Electronics expert in the Control Room to reconfigure the panel against intruders. They knew Williams was likely to leave pockets of entrance for himself all over the place, but it would not be obvious to anyone other than himself. They went out into the corridor and locked the far door before reorganising the Plasma Shields in a line. The Sentinels began to alter them themselves using their laser devices. When they had finished a stronger, yellow layer was covering the shield.  
  
It was not long before the doors opened slightly. The Flood began to head in, swarming in huge amounts. The Flood had half filled the corridor before the Covenant arrived. At first came seven Banshees, soaring over the Flood and past the Flood until they were hovering in front of the oncoming army of Flood. The Banshees now looked much like purple Sentinels now that they could see properly. The Banshees, as one, fired their pulse cannons. The Flood blew backwards, struck hard and falling. The Banshees continued firing their Plasma mounted Rifles. From the doorway came three Ghosts, blasting at the Flood from behind, and after them came the army that the two teams were dreading. Across the AI, James Williams ordered the Sentinels down.  
  
The mounted Covenant broke through the Flood in lines, blasting at everything they could get at. The Banshees rode down, blasted, and then soared back up. The Covenant army, Grunts, Jackals, Elites and Hunters, were all surrounding the Flood slowly. It was the first time and humans had seen all four of the known Covenant factions working together. They complimented each other perfectly. The Flood were working mostly against each other. They were shooting very randomly, as well as swinging their whip-like fingers at every Covenant they could. As a Ghost made a pass one got lucky and with a wild swing, yanked an Elite from the Ghost. The Flood swung again, still attached to the Ghost and knocked it upwards. The first Banshee dodged luckily before launching its Pulse Cannon again.  
  
The Covenant mopped up the last of the Flood with amazing accuracy and turned towards the two teams. The Banshees moved towards them but were dispatched in seconds by the much higher number of Sentinels. The Ghosts met the same fate before the Sentinels ducked behind the shields again. The Covenant battalion moved forward, blasting randomly, but were soon turned when their back end was hit by three Rockets. The Flood had sent another attack wave. The Covenant and the Flood charged at each other, hitting a wall of the other near the middle of the corridor. The battle raged on, with several small groups of reinforcements coming through the doorway at regular intervals.  
  
The two teams saved up their munitions; there was little chance their position was well fortified. Their only luck was the Sentinels, and they weren't even sure what they were. The battle raged on without them. They didn't seem to be needed in it. The Flood and the Covenant were making work of each other and only each other, leaving the two teams to set traps all along their section of the corridor.  
  
In the midst of the battle, the missing Williams made a transmission, "I've had word from Guilty Spark. He's picked up the Master Chief and is on his way to stopping the Flood. He's sent us some of the weaponry the Flood have dropped that the Chief hasn't used. I've had the Beta Team guy sieving through it while you guys haven't been in trouble. I've got rid of the Plasma Pistols, there was so many of them there was just no point. We've got Assault Rifles and ammo I'm sending, they should be good to use against the Flood. There's so much ammo you won't have any trouble. There are a few Shotguns for close range as well as Plasma Rifles for long. Thyme says the Sniper Rifle doesn't work against Flood so I've only kept two. There's also about three Rocket Launchers and I've left roughly twelve Needlers. This place is protected so I'm coming through. It'll take a while to get all these weapons though."  
  
Miller sent the less required units back to help Williams and the Beta Team Electronics expert. Thyme went, as did, unwillingly, Jerkin. They moved the weapons quickly, organising Rocket Launchers so as to present the best defence. They had Assault Rifles everywhere behind the shields, with a ton of ammo all around them. Miller thought these best to use against the heads. The Beta Team captain was shocked at the organisation skills of Miller. But, as all of Omega Team realised, if you listen to Miller he'll do you no wrong.  
  
They had only been ready a short time when the battle ended and the Flood engaged them.  
  
Rockets were instantly sent out, obliterating the front of the flood wave. More Rockets were launched, now empty. The Sniper and Electronics moved to reload them while the other team members now moved to their Assault Rifles. Firing was random. It didn't matter where they hit the Flood as long as they hit them and they wouldn't have to worry about munitions. The Flood troops were ripped apart by the continuous onslaught, but they still ran forwards. The Sentinels moved upwards, out of the protection, and began firing just as the second barrage of Rockets was sent out.  
  
Gainer described it as loveable carnage. With firing their Assault Rifles the two teams were able to keep the Flood back and every time any enemies got even close a barrage of Rockets would go out. The Sentinels were an added bonus, flying at the Flood and shooting to behead. Every once in a while, if Miller felt the Flood were getting too close, he would call for a wave of grenades. This would knock the enemies back a large distance before the team would open fire again. The only thing to worry about was the possibility of running out of munitions.  
  
Miller called for grenades again and the team threw them, however, this time Beta Team hung back. Miller called for the Beta Team to act but they refused. Their sergeant had told them to stop taking orders from Miller. The Flood moved forwards, Beta Team still only using Assault Rifles. They launched both of the Rockets from their Rocket Launchers straight away. The captain called across.  
  
"We have to clear this area as quickly as possible before the monitor comes back so we can escape if it is on their side."  
  
Miller countered, "if so the Sentinels wouldn't be helping us. We're due to get reinforcements, the best thing against the Flood, escape is the last thing we need to do, SHIT!!"  
  
He blasted with his shotgun, blowing apart the combat Flood that had leapt across at him. He swung at another that was on its way before a Sentinel blasted across at it. To Miller's horror, the Sentinel fell. The next fell also, not from shots, eventually they all fell.  
  
"What the hell's going on?"  
  
Williams of Electronics answered, "their power has run out, the Monitor says they are ready, we should leave now."  
  
"How exactly are we going to do that if we haven't cleared it yet?" shouted across the Beta Team captain.  
  
Across the way, a Covenant team broke through the doorway and sent across blasts from Hunter weapons. The Flood disintegrated before blasting, and also disintegrating, the shields the two teams were hiding behind. Yellow strips engulfed the team and they could hear yells from Beta Team, but Omega Team were gone. 


	9. Stand Proud

Halo: The Nameless War  
  
Chapter 9: Stand Proud  
  
When the Omega Team were able to move again they looked around. Williams was the first to speak.  
  
"The Monitor took us, it left the Beta Team to die, why?"  
  
"Right now that doesn't matter," called Miller, "it may sound cold, but right now we have more pressing matters."  
  
"We're in the clearing beneath the Truth and Reconciliation," said Jerkin, looking to the ground, "Covenant blood is here, but there's another type of blood. My guess is it's Flood type. And Marine blood is here too. Why would the Monitor send us here?"  
  
"What can we do from here?" exclaimed Gainer bitterly, "it knew we would hold the Control Room unless it pulled us away. That's why it left Beta Team, they wouldn't have made it anyway!"  
  
"But we can do things from here," replied Jerkin, "the Truth and Reconciliation will be under attack by Flood, but there'll be one hell of a fight between them and the Covenant. They'll have called everyone back to guard the place. We should be able to slip in and take a transport home. We fucked up that ship, we just have to take advantage of that now."  
  
They moved quickly, Jerkin leading by trails of blood, occasionally giving an update like, "The Flood lost here," or "they had real trouble with a Hunter here." All the time they knew that the Master Chief was fighting for his life where they had just been warped from. Eventually they came across a battle between the Flood and the Covenant.  
  
On the gravity elevator, groups of Covenant were stood in a wide circle blasting outwards at hundreds of oncoming Flood. Hunters stood at the back, blasting with their huge weapons, while Elites from all colours stood in front of them, even Gold Elites stood there, bearing Plasma Swords and looking evil. They swiped over the heads of the Grunts in front of them, which were blasting randomly and throwing grenades at their enemies. Jackals were at the front, their shields raised and hardly shooting. Whenever they did shoot they shot overcharged bolts that scattered the Flood's stolen body parts.  
  
The team watched from a hilly cliff nearby. Luckily, the Covenant were doing very well. The Flood were being held back, but there were so many Flood that they were slowly advancing towards the elevator. A selection of Elites and Hunters were out on the cliff face, using Plasma Swords and blasting with their weapons, but they were also doing well. Jackals and Grunts defended them also. Omega Team waited, the Master Chief was likely to be thinking what they were and come here himself, so they waited for him.  
  
The battle raged for a long time, Flood were massacred but the Covenant held strong, but suddenly, everything went wrong.  
  
One of the infected Flood leapt over the ranks of grenadier grunts and Jackals and whipped itself at a Black Elite. The Elite fell forward, crushing two grunts and disabling a Jackal. The Flood broke through the small gap onto the lift. A hunter fell when the hand of a Flood closed around it's throat and the heads went to work transforming it. The end result, as the entire team watched carefully, was more putrid than anything they had ever seen. When they looked back at the battle they saw that the teams of Elites and Hunters from the cliff face were charging towards the lift, which the Flood were beginning to slowly clear with amazing precision. The Covenant were soon assimilated.  
  
The Flood gathered themselves together on the elevator. The Covenant had failed to stop them, but had taken down more than half, including those that now joined the ranks. It took six trips to get the bulk of the Flood up, and, while only one load was left, Omega Team began their attack.  
  
A string of grenades of both types, accompanied by two Rockets, one by Reid and one from Thyme which she was holding when warped, went flying at the Flood troops stood on the elevator. It cleared the bulk of them, scattering pieces of Marine and Covenant across the ground. Omega Team moved in, blasting with overcharged Plasma Pistols once before raising their Assault Rifles and shooting down at their enemies. The Flood with weapons had already gone up and these couldn't get up quick enough before they were torn apart by Assault Rifle Rounds. Most of the Flood there were only heads, but near the front were a few combats and a sickly looking bloated Flood that had come from a Hunter. One near the back stopped and cried out in a bone-chilling scream. The Flood there were finished off.  
  
In the distance came an answering call, a shriek that tore the air. Then came the sound of hasty, mashed up feet. The Flood were coming. Omega Team raced for the elevator, and rose into the air as they looked down on hundreds of Flood descending into the clearing.  
  
A blast came from behind them and they raced forwards, to one of the many crates they had hidden behind before. In the loading bay, the Flood had been met with great force. Battles raged across the bay, in the doors and out, but the Flood had pushed forwards so as there were many hiding places uncovered near the lift. Before long, more Flood had entered and joined the fray. In the far corner the hanger doors opened and two Blue Elites charged forwards, scrambling the Flood before them. Just to their left came three Grunts, two Orange and one red. They ran in, blasting their Plasma Pistols and anything they could get at.  
  
They moved for the door nearest to them on Miller's orders. Miller and Gainer led them at a run. They made it through the door unnoticed, but walked into a Black Elite running to the battle there. Miller and Gainer blasted with their Shotguns, taking it down from about six shells. Back in the battle, a few Covenant turned towards them and began forwards. The team turned, Reid and the older Williams brother throwing down grenades. They caught three Grunts and one Elite, but the rest continued forward. Jerkin raised his Pistol to his eye and took three shots, taking down two Jackals and hitting the shield on an Elite. Miller and Gainer opened fire with their Assault Rifles, taking down the remaining grunts and Jackals, but the Elites opened fire. A rocket met them as they began, fired by Thyme.  
  
"We need to save those Rockets!" yelled Jerkin back at her.  
  
"Then you can take it," replied Thyme calmly, "because I will do anything to get rid of it.."  
  
They began moving again, James Williams constantly stopping them to hack into panels. As they moved towards one of the engines they received a communication from Cortana.  
  
"Omega Team, the Chief and I are nearing your position, but we are still near the control room of Halo. We advise you to look out for an enemy known as the Flood. They are slowly killing off the Covenant and all of the Marines from the Pillar of Autumn. In the meantime, we need you to get to the Truth and Reconciliation. It seems the Covenant has taken the captain from the Flood and keep him in their ship. We know you will not be able to break him out with battles all over the ship for him. He is the key to the extinction of the human race for both the Flood and the Covenant. We want you to take out the Engines, keep them grounded until the Chief and I can get there. Unfortunately, we have run into more problems, the ones that were battling the Flood with us have now turned on us. We advise you to shoot down anything that looks like a small solver Banshee. Cortana out."  
  
"She honestly thinks we don't already know," said Gainer, reloading her Shotgun from shooting an Elite they had just ran into, "we shouldn't have much trouble, everything they have is concentrated on keeping the Flood contained in that docking bay. My guess is they're waiting for reinforcements before they get out of there. They can raise the Lift at any time from the control room can't they. They want a fight."  
  
"No they don't," replied Jerkin, "but they won't abandon their kind, they're waiting for every alive Covenant they have. Well, the Elites and Hunters anyway. Then they'll raise the elevator and get a bit higher so the Flood are only those inside and they can contain those. But they have to wait for their Engines to be repaired. Serge, can I speak to you all?"  
  
The team stopped.  
  
"We shouldn't take out the Engines."  
  
"What?" cried Miller, "that's our orders!"  
  
"But how can we get away from Halo if this ship doesn't. The only way to stop the Flood is to leave them here and destroy Halo. The Chief will have realised that by now, he'll be aiming to do that, I think the Covenant are too. If we can hitch a ride from here, get to the Control Room and set a course for a nearby planet we should be able to contact the Chief as he escapes and hitch a ride back home."  
  
"I won't hear of it, although I'm pretty sure we should head to the Control Room, that won't be protected that well either."  
  
They moved towards the Control Room quickly, only stopping to let Covenant run by them towards the battle with the Flood. The corridors were all but deserted and Williams had easy access to the Electronic panels. The fastest route to the control room was through a docking bay so that way they went. Walking on the third floor however, they came across a Covenant assault team guarding the entrance to the control room.  
  
Quickly, the team hid behind the crates of weapons and parts from banshees around the third floor. The assault team ran forwards and were hit by a frag from Gainer. The team pushed forwards, Jerkin punching a Grunt that came in front of him before hitting another with a barrage of Assault Rifle bullets. Miller blasted down an Elite with his Shotgun while Gainer needed two shots to take down hers. Liam Williams swiped at a Jackal, taking out it's legs before he clubbed it in the face. Thyme shot into several Grunts with her pistol, while Reid and her Needler claimed a Jackal near the back of the party. The team continued forwards, but as the door opened, a horde of Covenant came at them.  
  
They ran backwards towards one of several Dropships that were docked. Diving into one the Covenant continued towards them. Now they were trapped.  
  
A great cry out came from the Covenant army, before there came the unmistakable squelch of flesh crawling forwards. The Flood had moved forwards. Using the monitor, James Williams activated the camera and they watched a huge battle taking place. Neither side was making much headway. The team assembled near the doorway, occasionally throwing in a grenade or two if their enemies were getting a little too close for comfort.  
  
"We don't have time for this," complained Jerkin.  
  
"Omega Team, this is Cortana, the Chief has arrived." 


	10. Survival Of The Fittest

Halo: The Nameless War  
  
Chapter 10: Survival Of The Fittest  
  
"We are moving in to get the captain out Omega Team. We need as much cover as possible, create as much carnage as possible as quickly as you can. But make sure you have an escape route. You should also look to get the hell out of here as soon as possible because before long you will be required to leave Halo. We are going to destroy it. Cortana out."  
  
"Cortana, how can we get out?" Williams questioned the AI.  
  
"I am sending plans of the ship, Halo and the Pillar Of Autumn to your AI's. From there they'll have to deal with it as best they can. From now on you're on your own Marines. I hope we get to see you back at Earth."  
  
In front of each of their eyes came a navigation point. Unfortunately, they would have to smash through the battle happening outside to get there. It was also almost a kilometre away. A green dot flashed on their monitors labelled "clear this area."  
  
"How the hell are we meant to get over there, let alone clear it?" Thyme hadn't used her Sniper Rifle in a while, and because of this was getting very anxious.  
  
"You said you wanted to use those Rockets," replied Reid, looking out of the battle, "this seems to be the perfect opportunity. Then we just have to get downstairs."  
  
"I've got a better idea."  
  
The ship jerked roughly and fell forwards, down four floors, before knocking the Omega Team down as it hit the ground. Jerkin, still at the controls, though flat on his back, activated the Plasma Gun before he stood up.  
  
"That was reckless," cried Gainer, "But I like it."  
  
"Let your shield recharge," replied Jerkin, "then we need to move, and get to clearing that area. We can keep the Rockets 'til then."  
  
"Guys," said the electronics expert, with his shield slowly beginning to cover him again, "you don't know where that area is do you?"  
  
"Tell me it's not the gravity lift," said Mesa, knowing full well what the answer was going to be.  
  
"Tell me it is the gravity lift," answered Gainer and Jerkin in chorus.  
  
"It's the gravity lift. Let's get moving before I throw up."  
  
Quickly, Reid emptied several Needler clips out of the door. All went left, so Jerkin aimed the gun that way. Watching his monitor, Williams told the team when it was clear and they moved out.  
  
A door opened to their left, quickly accompanied by one to their right. Ignoring the Marines, the Covenant from the right went straight at the Flood coming from the left. Another battle began, again brutal and the team simply ran into the door near the Flood entrance. They quickly began to follow the nav point before they ran into the Flood.  
  
Gainer, Miller, Jerkin and Liam Williams opened fire with their Shotguns, with their teamates using the Assault Rifles behind them. Once the enemy was clear they moved forwards, but as they moved, the Flood burst through the corridors before them.  
  
The team ran backwards, clearing the path and disappeared into a room onto to realise something was wrong. Miller was not there.  
  
They moved out again, blasting randomly until the flood were clear, Liam Williams, seeing Miller lying injured on the floor, ran towards him, opening a medkit he had carried from the Pillar of Autumn.  
  
"It's my leg, I can't walk. You can't carry me," mumbled Miller, "The Flood are coming, go."  
  
"I can fix this!" cried Williams, "I've had a little training in medical."  
  
"You're in charge, go."  
  
"It's easy to fix."  
  
"GO!!!!!"  
  
Williams did not move, he kept trying to work, but behind him, Jerkin was whispering to the troops. He moved closer to the two.  
  
"Are you running or not?"  
  
"no."  
  
"Liam, he's already dead."  
  
...it was true.  
  
"Are you running or not?"  
  
"no."  
  
Jerkin took hold of Miller's Shotgun and passed it to Williams.  
  
"There is no chance you'll survive. But take as many out as you can. You might give us the chance we need."  
  
"Jerkin.I'll be seeing you again."  
  
"No. You won't."  
  
The team walked past the down Williams and their sergeant. Now only a nameless corpse. Once they had turned the corner Jerkin spoke to them once more.  
  
"If you see either of them again, kill them before they kill you."  
  
The team nodded their agreement. Gunshots came from behind them.  
  
Armed with two Shotguns Williams stood, pointing one in each direction. His AI began to bombard him with tactical information, but he pulled it from his shield and threw it onto the floor. It was soon stepped on by a Flood. Williams began his blasting, striking at everything that came near him. He cleared the first corridor and moved the next Shotgun over. He shot twice more before both were out. Dropping them he picked up his Assault Rifle and Miller's. Throwing his last Frags he had he blew what was left of the Flood clean.  
  
As alarm bell sounded in his head.  
  
"There is no chance you'll survive. But take out as many as you can."  
  
He was the distraction.  
  
He quickly began to reload both Shotguns, hearing a constant scuttling all around him. He shot down a bloated Flood that waddled towards him, but it exploded, knocking him onto the ground. More scuttling and he looked up. The ceiling was broken, and looking down on him was a Flood Marine. He blasted it down and moved for the Shotgun he had dropped. A blast came from behind him and he turned.  
  
Sergeant Miller stood before him mutated and wrong. Williams stopped.  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry. But you know what I have to do."  
  
With a cry Miller whipped out his fingers and fell from a Shotgun shell. Williams, standing over him, took the AI from him and smashed it on the floor.  
  
"You taught your team well, I bet they've made it."  
  
A wail brought him back to his senses and he spun to see a combat Flood bearing a Rocket Launcher pointed directly at him. Silently, Williams accepted his fate. The corridor exploded, taking out Williams, sergeant Miller and an entire Legion of Flood. 


	11. Triumph And Disaster

Halo: The Nameless War  
  
Chapter 11: Triumph And Disaster  
  
Even though both Lieutenants were in the team, it was Jerkin who now took command. They moved quickly towards the area they were to clear, guns raised and blasting at anything they came across. They knew the Chief would be fighting for his life not far beneath them.  
  
Once they reached the cargo bay they found all of the entrances blocked by the ongoing battle between the Covenant and the Flood. The Flood were being kept at bay quite efficiently. With no time to lose Thyme and Reid fired rockets, blasting apart the Elites at the exit the team had chosen and knocking back the Flood. Quickly, the Covenant moved to refortify but they were swept clean by landmines Reid had set. The Flood in the cargo bay turned towards the Omega Team.  
  
A second wave of rockets went out, killing most of the attacking Flood. Jerkin called for Suppressing fire, the team opened fire with their Assault Rifles, taking our hundreds of the small heads. The more vicious of the Flood began towards them, but as they got close Jerkin and Gainer switched to their Shotguns and blasted them apart.  
  
Omega Team stood strong until the bulk of the area was clear and then moved away once they received a transmission from Cortana.  
  
"Team, move away, I see you've done a good job. I am sorry for your losses, but I am afraid your safety is more important. Now is the time to leave, once the Chief is up he won't stop shooting until the way is clear. Go now."  
  
Doing as they were told the team left the area and were soon chased by Covenant. They ran as quickly as possible, turning and moving until they were forced to stop.  
  
They had ended up in a huge dark room with a gaping hole in the centre. From the hole came constant blasts of wind, almost knocking the team over. They could not see far enough to see just how wide the hole was. Turning around, they saw that they were cornered by a Covenant Assault group.  
  
A Red Elite started blasting with it's Plasma Rifle, skimming Reid's shoulder before they dived into cover. Three red grunts and two blue Jackals opened fire from behind it. Mesa chanced a glance and almost lost her eyes. She signalled across to Gainer, who got the message. Throwing down a Plasma Grenade the Covenant scattered to escape it and before they could recover Omega Team was on them, blasting with Assault Rifles and Shotguns until all that was left was pieces of the Covenant forces. They had sent very little, very little could be spared.  
  
Omega Team got running, hearing explosions behind them regularly. They just kept moving onwards until they came to a shuttle bay. They ran past a small battle and into a side room. It was a dead end.  
  
"What the hell are we going to do now?" shouted Mesa, her years of Stealth and weapons training meant nothing here.  
  
Gainer however, raised her Shotgun, "we ride out the storm."  
  
The team moved quickly, backing against the opposite wall, where a Wraith tank was sat, turned off. Jerkin and Gainer took mid positions, their shotguns at the ready. Mesa stood to Jerkin's left with her Assault Rifle raised, while Reid and Thyme kept their Rocket Launchers pointed. Williams scrambled into the Wraith, but was immediately perplexed by the controls.  
  
The door opened and rockets flied. Thyme dropped her Launcher, she had no rockets left. Reid began a hasty reload to her last two as the Flood came forward.  
  
Chaos ensued.  
  
Jerkin and Gainer stood still, not moving and blasting at every Flood that came their way. The combatants were crippled by the two of them. The heads were dealt with mercilessly by Mesa and Thyme. They continued shooting until they hit a deranged Hunter. The entire thing exploded, sending the Flood scattering and clearing the way a little. They took the time to reload.  
  
"I'm almost out!" cried Jerkin, checking what was left of his ammo. He had four shells. Gainer passed him another three, but those were her lasts also. She now only had the eight in her gun. The march of broken feet began again, mashing towards the door.  
  
"Use them only when completely necessary," said Jerkin, "aim for the exploders. Look sharp."  
  
The Flood came at them quickly, but were blown apart by another rocket from Reid. Bedlam began again. The Flood came near and were blown by a deformed Hunter whenever they came close. Three were lucky enough to get close, but Jerkin took them all down with a blast of his Shotgun. He was down to four shots.  
  
As the Flood began towards the doorway Jerkin called for a rocket. Reid decided against it and just sent a whole load of Needles into her targets. In the doorway all twenty exploded in three straight explosions. The Covenant were coming and were trying to trap the Flood in this room. The Flood seemed to think the Covenant more dangerous. The Covenant broke through them and were met by Reid's final rocket, clearing the path out. She dropped her launcher and grinned across at Jerkin.  
  
"I knew I'd need it," she exclaimed, "now let's get the hell out of here."  
  
Running again. They moved out into the shuttle bay, but soon realised they were trapped. They moved back into the room and waiting for the sound of gunfire to cease.  
  
A whirring sound behind them brought them back to present.  
  
The Wraith tank moved towards them and from it's head came the call of Williams, "This thing would be useful right about now, hop in."  
  
It was too cramped for them all to get in, so they took well-guarded positions around it. Jerkin and Gainer knelt at the back, guarded by the top of it and slightly from the sides. The three remaining girls split themselves up. Thyme moved inside and helped Williams get the thing moving, while the other two clung on to the sides with their Assault Rifles up. Jerkin called for forward and Williams complied.  
  
They burst out of the doorway and instantly hit a mortar at a group of Flood coming towards them. Mesa and Reid shot down the Covenant grunts and Elite coming behind them. The Covenant blasts ricocheted from the back of the Wraith, hitting nobody. When they were dealt with Williams moved on, through another door and into the corridor down. Sweeping down at maximum speed it ran over countless enemies before breaking through the next door and blasting down a battleground near the middle of the room. More blasts came from around the room and covering fire was made. Assault Rifle rounds were fired until another mortar was launched and hit another group of Covenant, taking out several crates around them.  
  
Mesa and Reid leapt from the Wraith in the direction they were facing. Jerkin and Gainer covered, while the Wraith shot another mortar at its oppressors. Mesa and Reid disappeared into crates before reappearing driving Ghosts. They flanked the Wraith, shooting down Elites and chasing grunts until the whole area was clear of Covenant. A door flashed in the corner and the Wraith moved to turn. The Flood came forward, blasting with Plasma Rifles and other weapons but not making a dent in the armour of the covenant tank. The Ghosts moved forward, shooting down Flood and circling them until Williams called for them to move. A mortar ripped the Flood apart. The door closed.  
  
The door behind the Wraith flashed and opened, leading in more Flood. Jerkin cried out, three were carrying Shotguns. The Ghosts moved forward, hitting down everything until a lucky swung brought Reid off of her Ghost. She hit the ground in a heap and scrambled up, shooting out bursts from her Assault Rifle as she did. The flood moved forward, but were hit by the other Ghost. Mesa cut through them and turned. Too slow. A Flood at the back of the pile moved forward and shot everything it had at the Ghost. Rocketfire blew the Ghost apart and Mesa on it. The Wraith shot a Mortar, knocking away the Flood. But it was too late.  
  
The team had no time to waste. Saying a silent prayer, they moved on. 


	12. The War Begins

Halo: The Nameless War  
  
Chapter 12: The War Begins  
  
The Wraith tank kept them well covered. Jerkin and Gainer kept on the top, while Reid rode her Ghost around it to keep it covered. They moved quickly, going towards the control room until they turned into a large room with a panel in the middle on a raised podium.  
  
Already, a furious battle between the Flood and the Covenant was happening there. Reid turned away and moved into one of two dips in the flooring. The Wraith let out a mortar before Gainer called for more cover. Williams followed the Ghost down and was also followed by the Flood. Jerkin and Gainer turned as the Ghost swooped around the Wraith and blasted down the Flood. The Wraith stopped and began to turn. From the back came Thyme, rolling to the side and aiming her Sniper Rifle at the battle. The Covenant were dominating the battle and she felt the need to take a blast.  
  
Her shot went right through the head of a shieldless Black Elite. She shot again, damaging the shield of a Gold Elite bearing a Plasma Sword. A Flood managed to finish it off with a vicious swipe. She took another shot, taking down a Blue Elite and her last damaged another blue. The Wraith shot another mortar, clearing what remaining of her targets.  
  
The battle continued without them, leaving them in a corner while the two factions battled between themselves. The team stayed still for a little while, willing their enemies to kill each other as quickly as they could, but they did not have time to waste. They moved to the right, past the large area blocking their way and sent another mortar at their foes. Thyme finished off what was left using her Sniper Rifle and Pistol. Once it was clear Williams chose a door and went through it. He moved quickly, blasting mortars whenever he saw enemies. Before long they were coming into the centre of the Covenant ship and found it a battlesite they were not prepared for.  
  
As soon as they came near the control room the tank sent out a mortar, clearing the immediate area, but it was well defended. The control room was a large booth protected by several see-through walls of plasma. There were two entrances, one at either side and two ramps leading up to the entrances, but before the ramps was a large flat area covered with Flood. On the top of the booth stood several Covenant shields protecting a huge Covenant force that was firing down on their enemies. The ramps were also amazingly well covered, no Flood had managed to even get close by the look of it. A Wraith tank or two was also positioned on the roof, firing down. The Flood came at the team, who began guarding it with everything they had. Williams targeted the roof of the Plasma booth, firing up at a Wraith he hit it and it exploded, taking off two shields and a load of Covenant. Williams began the recharge as Reid's Ghost flew past, blasting down a transformed Hunter, which in turn took away several Flood around it.  
  
Jerkin shot wildly at anything that came close, throwing grenades over as quickly as he could. Gainer did similar beside him, although she fired constantly. A second Wraith replaced the first on the roof and was quickly blasted away by Williams. Jerkin called for Williams to clear the ramps upward as he began recharging. From doors to the left and the right the Flood rushed forwards, these going for the control room. They blasted with Shotguns, Needlers and Rocket Launchers but still the Covenant held firm. A mortar blast came at them, but still did nothing to clear the way. Reinforcements came quickly and often.  
  
The Flood continued to go for the Covenant control room, but the Covenant were keeping them well at bay. Omega Team were pinned down on their side, Jerkin called for Williams to pull the tank back into the corridor so that they were no longer under fire. Going back in Thyme climbed out and leapt on the back with Jerkin and Gainer. Moving in to fire another mortar she unleashed all four shots from her clip. She took down one Hunter, two Blue Elites and cleared the shield on a red Elite.  
  
For a long time the entire team squashed themselves into the tank, as it was their only armour. The battle raged for a long time, with Omega Team left in solitary for a long while. It was a long time before a push was made to get them back into the battle. As they went towards the door to check on the battle they saw a Flood battalion going at the entrance to the control room. Williams aimed a mortar to help them out and the tank went dead.  
  
"James, what the hell just happened?" asked Jerkin quickly, now firing his Assault Rifle for his life.  
  
"It's dead," came the reply, "it's overloaded, get the hell away from it!"  
  
The team split quickly, running in different directions while blasting for their lives.  
  
Jerkin opened fire at a combat Flood close to him, taking it down. He clubbed at a grunt in front of him with the butt of his gun and picked up it's Needler. Looking around for something coming at him he launched all eighteen rounds into a Red Elite coming at him from across the room. The explosion ripped the Elite apart before taking out several small heads attacking it. Looking back at the Wraith mortar just in time to see it explode he stopped in his tracks, unable to see the rest of his team.  
  
The heads almost instantly surrounded Gainer. She shot randomly with her Assault Rifle, hitting as many as she could and taking note that they popped on her shield. Moving forward she surprised a combat Flood that was firing it's Pistol at a Jackal and took it down before throwing a frag into the oncoming Covenant. Once she was clear she looked back. The tank exploded, sending flood scattering. But the team was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Thyme left her Sniper Rifle behind, she was out. Running forward she picked up a Plasma Rifle from a dead Blue Elite. With the rifle in one hand and her pistol in the other she opened fire at two blue jackals in front of her. The flood behind them finished them. A Fuel Rod blast went over her head, crashing into more flood following her. She dived to the ground, avoiding fire between a Rocket carrying flood and an attacking wave of Covenant. Crawling along she grabbed hold of a fallen Shotgun and looked back at the victorious rocketeer. She fell back, the blast from the Wraith had knocked her, rubble crushed the rocket flood.  
  
Reid had left her Ghost behind. It was a distraction and likely to be targeted so now she was defenceless. She ran away from the Wraith and into the Flood. She fired her Assault Rifle, unsteadying a Flood that was shooting a Plasma Pistol at her before slamming her gun into it's head. She stopped to reload, and dropped a clip in her rush. She ran on, getting a clip in this time. Her last. She fired it, hitting anything that came near her before the explosion came behind her. She made it to the door and it opened before her. Covenant reinforcements had arrived. She dived, trying hard to get away before she was crushed.  
  
Jerkin ran towards Reid, blasting at the Flood. He threw a Plasma Grenade into the advancing Elites and grabbed onto Reid, dragging her away from the door and into a corner.  
  
"Reid, can you see anybody?" he called, firing at anything that came near them.  
  
"I need Assault Rifle rounds," she replied, grabbing some handed to her, "I can see Gainer across the way. She looks fine, holding her own. We'll have to cross the door the Covenant have come in through to get to her. Thyme's hidden beneath one of the ramps to the control room. They haven't seen her. I can't see Williams. What should we do?"  
  
"We meet up and then we break through. I don't care what happens, it's kill or be killed. Let's go." 


End file.
